


My Name Gives Power

by Whynotitsfun



Series: TSC Prompt #65: Is there a reason you never say my first name? [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: And Now We Know When and Why and How, Guilt, Long and Well Thought Out Plans, Political Intrigue, Pre-Canon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotitsfun/pseuds/Whynotitsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in Philly comes from something so much darker...</p><p>TSC Challenge for Orgy Armada... </p><p>#65...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Gives Power

                Tom Neville enters the stone-lined cell underneath Independence Hall. This dark and dank colonial-era dungeon has been the home of Rachel Matheson for the past two years. Orders have come from the General himself that she is to be moved to more comfortable accommodations.

                Now that Miles is gone and his allies have been uncovered (well, as many as they ever will be able to unmask), there’s no need to pretend that the woman behind the iron bars and stone walls is dead. Monroe had taken advantage of the cholera epidemic that had swept Philadelphia and had convinced Miles that she’d perished along with a quarter of the city.

                Of course, very few had been privy to that at the time—and Neville had not been one of them. He’d only just stumbled upon her existence several weeks prior. He’d been headed down to interrogate one of the last witnesses in Miles’ plot against Monroe. The man had been moved and in searching for him, Tom had found the previously unknown and hidden cell.

                For years she’d been there with only Bass, Miles and a few select others having even known she’d been brought to the republic’s capital city. Monroe had been furious of Tom’s discovery at first, but as of this morning, he’d been told that he will be one of the very few to have access to her. He is to oversee her security and to transition her to a gilded cage.

                “Mrs. Matheson,” he greets with a calculated smile, “my name is Captain Tom Neville. I am here to escort you to your new quarters.”

                He can see the fear in her eyes. This woman obviously misunderstands. She thinks she’s going to be executed or maybe be moved somewhere even worse (if that’s even possible). “Please, I don’t know _anything_. Tell Bass—“

                Tom unlocks the shackles around her wrists and ankles. He’s been told that she tries to escape periodically and that because of this, the chains have been necessary. The action shocks her into silence. “If you will just follow me, ma’am,” he says. He does his best to keep his tone somewhat friendly, while still formal.

                She is trembling like a leaf during their entire walk up the stone stairs. She looks around in disbelief when she’s not let outside to be shot but instead is taken from this side of Independence Hall to the side that houses the General’s private residence.

                She is led to her rooms. They are on the other side of the wing from Monroe’s—he’s ordered she be brought close, but has made it clear that he doesn’t want her living in his pocket. This whole thing is just another interrogation tactic, after all. It’s a ploy to see if she can be placated into being more cooperative.

                Tom’s orders are clear—become her only link to the outside world. He is to befriend her and gain her trust. He is to become her only confidant. If she feels that he is sympathetic to her plight, she may reveal what she knows to him about the power. Or, she may at least tell him where her husband is hiding. When Miles first took her, she told him that she was the head of the project that resulted in the blackout.

                And then, when she’d been brought to Philly, she claimed I was a lie. She told them both that the only reason she’d said it was to give Ben a chance to get away with their children. Neither of them really knew anything, but since they’d clearly gone insane, she had to protect her family, no matter what it took.

                Tom is throwing himself into this role. If he succeeds, it means promotion and that will appease his wife’s ambitions as well as his own. He sees to her comfort, to make sure she has everything she needs before he locks her inside. She’s being offered more humane quarters, not her freedom after all.

_Six months later…_

                Tom enters Rachel’s quarters after dinner, just as he’s done every single day for the past six months. Monroe is getting impatient. He wants results and Tom isn’t getting them. What’s more, the general has also questioned whether or not Tom has gotten too far into his role. Maybe he’s just more than a go-between. Maybe he really has begun to sympathize with Rachel Matheson.

                “Mrs. Matheson, how are you doing this evening?” Tom asks as he closes the door to her room behind him. He’s wearing his most friendly smile and warmly greets her with a shake of the hand, his thumb gently squeezing hers just so. He’s brought her another book—a peace offering since her latest request for time outside has been denied.

                Rachel acknowledges him as a welcome diversion from the tedium of her day. “Tom? Have you brought news?” She’s wearing a little sundress. It’s hardly proper attire for February, but her rooms are warm and inviting, and she has no reason to cover herself.

                “Unfortunately not. I’ve tried to reason with him, but the General will not budge,” he says, making sure to sound well and truly apologetic. He sits down on the opposite end of the loveseat from her.

                They share a drink and they make small talk over the next hour or so. Eventually, the mantle clock strikes eight and he stands to take his leave. “Good night, Mrs. Matheson,” he says as he turns to head towards the door.

                Rachel stops him with a hand on his forearm from behind. “Tom, can I ask you something?”

                “Yes, ma’am,” he says politely.

                “We’ve been friends now for what, six months?” she’s smiling up at him like he’s hung the moon and is the only one she can trust.

                “I suppose.”

                Rachel moves in closer and now her hand slides up his arm to his shoulder, where she squeezes him ever so slightly. “Then why is it that you never call me by my name? Mrs. Matheson sounds just so… formal. You can call me Rachel, you know.”

                Tom clears his throat. “I hardly think that would be appropriate,” he says evenly.

                As he speaks, Rachel’s hand then slides to his chest. “I think we’re past appropriate.”

                Tom waits to see what she will do. When she stands on her toes and tries to kiss him, he spins her around, his hand coming quite firmly around her pretty little neck. He hears her gasp in unexpected shock and fear. He looks up and sees their reflection a mirror that sits across the room. Her terror makes him smile.

                “Do you really think I’m _that_ stupid?” The carefully constructed, friendly façade he’s worn these past months falls away and the cold and calculating captain is revealed. “Did you _really_ think you’d managed to befriend me?” Tom tightens his grip. It’s enough to frighten her and even hurt, but not enough to leave a mark. That wouldn’t do at all.

                She shakes her head a little, but he continues on. “Did you really think that I’d be so easy to manipulate?”

                Again, a head shake. She tries to swallow but his hand doesn’t allow it. His grin widens. “Don’t get me wrong, Mrs. Matheson—you’re good, very good. But I’m married to _the_ coldest, and most manipulative and calculating woman in the Republic. You never stood a chance.”

                “I’m sorry,” Rachel manages to croak. “Please, Captain…”

                “Now that’s better,” he says when she changes her tone to one of seduction to one of respect. Tom releases her and takes a step back.

                Rachel turns to face him. The look of sheer disappointment on her face is pure pleasure to him. She’d actually thought she’d been able to gain his loyalty and would seduce him for her own ends. That she’s failed shows how gullible she is and now she’s afraid. “Please don’t tell Monroe,” she begs.

                Tom raises a brow at her. His mind is already churning and plotting. How to deal with Rachel Matheson has now become his newest and biggest priority. “I am loyal to the Republic, Mrs. Matheson.”

                She pales. “Please. I—“

                “As I said, you’re good—you’re just not Julia Neville good. Still, we might find a use for your talents after all.” He walks back over to the loveseat and makes a gesture for her to join him. “Let’s see if we can find a way for your particular skill set to be mutually beneficial to us both.” Tom has an idea and he’s already playing out various scenarios in his mind.

                _Two months later…_

                Tom Knocks on the door the General’s private quarters. It’s early evening and he knows he’s intruding. “What?” The voice on the other side sounds annoyed and a little slurred.

                Tom hesitates as he lets his poker face slide over his features. Monroe is assuredly already drunk. He’d been well on his way to it at supper and a good hour has passed since then. Everything will fall into place tonight.

                He enters to find the leader of the Republic and its Militia drunk and looking like a strung out madman (which he most certainly is). “I’m sorry to disturb you, sir.”

                “Well?” Monroe asks impatiently. His appearance is slightly disheveled and he looks like he’s either going to go into a rage or break into pieces.

                Tom knows why, of course. Inwardly, he’s disgusted and can’t believe that he speaks to this mess of a human being with any semblance of respect. He can’t believe that he actually fears him either. “The Matheson woman insists that she speak to you, sir. She says it’s urgent.”

                Monroe seems to consider this for several moments before he dismisses Tom. The captain leaves, but he doesn’t go far. He instead waits just around the corner. He sees the general leave his quarters a good half hour later. He’s cleaned himself up a bit and looks cold and sharp.

                By his gait, Tom knows that he hasn’t sobered at all, but that’s because he’s known this man far too long to be fooled. The only other soldier in the entire militia that would know better is Baker and he’s (thankfully) on assignment on the southern border.

                An hour after that, Tom carefully approaches Rachel’s door. He’s wisely dismissed the guard detail in this hallway. A new guard will arrive soon, but for now, Tom is alone. He listens and hears them inside—the bumping of furniture and low moans telling him exactly what he wants to know.

                His leader calls her name, obviously finishing this unknown betrayal to the brother he’s lost along the way. Tom smiles brightly. She’s played her part well.

                When the next detail arrives, Tom nods. He makes an excuse to cover his presence. As he leaves, he mumbles something about the general’s recent changes in behavior. He’s just far enough away that he’s barely within earshot. The clearing of the guard’s throat tells him that he’s been “overheard.”

                Yes, today was the perfect day for this. It’s the one year anniversary of General Matheson’s betrayal to his lifelong friend and to the Republic. In the days to come, Tom will drop subtle little hints here and there. Along with Rachel, he will make sure that General Sebastian Monroe never forgets that he has something to feel guilty for.

                Within a few weeks, the wear and tear of this will start to show and the men will notice. Oh, they’ll definitely notice. And they will talk and Tom will be there in the background, watching and waiting.

                He only has one other task ahead of him—to find a way to get rid of Baker. He’s loyal to a fault and, just like Monroe, he’s convinced that one day Miles Matheson will return to take his rightful place and that the brothers will work it all out.

                Tom will bide his time. At some point, opportunity will knock He _will_ find a way to become the general’s only trusted advisor. After all, he’s experienced firsthand how insane their leader has truly become. At some point, he’ll turn no Baker—Tom will see to that.

                Oh yes, Tom has set his sights and he’s set them on everything…


End file.
